A pineapple haired angel of salvation
by masterjedi93
Summary: He asked and was rejected by Kyoko but an angel stands ready to rescue him from the brink. rated M to be safe. language, themes and maybe lemons
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoy. Had this in my head for a few days and finally found the time to write it.**

**So please R&R ill update when I can ill try for next week but no promises.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"_S.. S... So would you g... go o... out with me?" Tsuna stuttered._

_He stood before her the girl he had loved for so long fidgeting and blushing not wanting to meet her gaze. His kind brown eyes wanted to look at her but he feared what her answer was going to be._

_Finally he looked into the hazel eyes and saw his worst fear._

"_I'm Sorry Tsuna but I've already met someone." Her hazel eyes spoke too much. " I know you have liked me for a long time but I no longer like you, I did at one time but ever since I met Mukuro my feelings have changed. I'm sorry. We can still be friends though." She gave her old no-good friend a soft sweet smile._

_Tsuna couldn't look at her at all. Hell he could barely stand. Why? How? When? He could hear Mukuro's chuckle in his head. After all this time he lost the one thing he was striving for the most. The only thing that kept him going through all the fights was to keep his family and specifically her safe. But it was useless Mukuro had finally figured out his weak point and had instantly made sure Tsuna would loose all hope._

_He saw the smile and heard her words but still was in shock finally he smiled back at her, closing his eyes so that she wouldn't tell that he was lying. "Yea lets just stay friends," his chest ached. " I hope you and Mukuro are happy," He smiled back at those hazel eyes. Inside his heart broke and he cried._

The sun shown through his window waking Tsuna from his dream. It was Sunday, no school, and reborn was gone for another month and a half on a mission for The Ninth. Tsuna was glad that Reborn wasn't here otherwise he would probabably kill Tsuna.

"Why?" whispered Tsuna tears in his eyes. "why him Kyoko? Why not me?" He rolled over and fell asleep.

Tsuna sat up and looked at his clock. 12:35 am. Two weeks after asking the girl of his dreams out and he still was depressed. He got up and went downstairs depressed. Nana had made some lunch she looked up from the kitchen counter and smiled.

"Tsu-kun your up!" good it was past noon and I was worried about you. She set a plate of food in front of him and sat across the table from him. She smiled and tried to act like everything was OK but her eyes gave her away to Tsuna. She was worried and scared. She wanted to help but didnt know how and was trying to cheer him up the only way she knew how.

"Kyoko came by with the pineapple haired boy they wanted to know if you were OK." Nana suddenly realized that that was not something she should have said. But it was too late the damage was done. Tsuna sat there for a second then stood up not saying a word leaving almost the entire plate on the table.

He went upstaires and shut himself in his room._ Oh God,_ she thought, _please help him._

The tenth generation of the Vongola family sat around a table in the Yamamoto's family restaurant. Their plan was not working. Gokudera had gone to see the tenth on many occasions, so had both Yamamoto and Ryohei. Nothing they did got him out of bed. Mukuro had tried but didn't even get in the room. Kyoko had the same luck. Lambo had gone twice but had just made things worse. Even Hibari had tried once. That didn't end well for anybody.

The only one who hadn't tried was Chrome but she had been gone for three weeks learning how to control her flame to create the illusionary organs she needed to survive and had just got back.

"OK" sighed Gokudera. "So the plan is to send Chrome with some food and see if that helps at all, If it doesn't we'll call Colonnello like Reborn said to do in the first place. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Maybe she can fix him. If not I don't know what to do"

With that said everyone got up and started leaving. Gokudera walked over to Chrome " You think you can do it?" He asked. She nods. Then begins to walk out saying over he shoulder " I will get Boss to feel better he is Boss after all we need him." the more quietly to herself she says " I need him probably more than anyone else"

As she walked out Gokudera had a thought and he smirked. _An angel of salvation walks to your house Tenth, is she going to save you or are you too far gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well its up but its later than i had planned. Also since I didn't say this before i'll say it now. This story takes place about four years after the Daemon story arc in the manga.**

**Well here is chapter two. please read and review. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The sun shone brightly down upon the pineapple haired angel as she made her way determinedly to her destination. In her hands she carried the only weapons she would need. Food.

Well sweets. She didn't know what else to buy. Being on her own with Ken and Chikusa had given her a skewed way of eating. So she carried it all. Chocolate, candy, cakes, sticks, and anything else she thought her beloved boss might like.

She Blushed severely at the last thought. She had always liked Boss, more than a subordinate should, but that hadn't changed her thoughts at all. She didn't care that Boss would always be in love with someone other than her, as long as she was able to see him she would always be happy.

She finally arrived at Tsuna's house and rang the doorbell. She suddenly realized that she hadn't changed at all. She still had on an eye patch and her school uniform. Not to mention it was dirty and torn because she had been training with Mukuro. She hadn't even made a fake eye. She looked down dejectedly. She wouldn't have been surprised if Tsuna's mother slammed the door in her face.

The door opened, Chrome stiffened waiting for the yelling to start. A soft and kind voice invaded her thoughts.

"Why you must be Chrome!" said the kind voice. "Oh my you look dreadful and so thin. Please come in from the cold ill cook you something. You can wash up in my room if you want, I'm sure some of my cloths from my younger days should fit you. So ill put these old cloths in the wash and... Oh they're torn, no matter ill fix them so you will be fine. Why are you still standing there,? Come in, come in, any of Tsuna's friends are welcome here!"

A strong, firm and yet gentle arm enveloped Chrome, "And you brought food!" Finally Chrome looked up...And looked into her boss's face.

Wait... no... that's not Boss's face but its very close, almost identical but she was looking into the face of a woman. A kind motherly face, the kind Chrome had only dreamed of seeing. The kind that would guide her and protect her through any thing, the kind that She would have wanted when she was... No... That was the this is now. Suddenly Chrome realized her rudeness.

She froze in place and bowed as low as she could, "sorry for the intrusion." suddenly she was lifted from her bow by those strong and gentle hands. "honestly why do some of his friends act like they are talking to some rich mafioso or a noble of some kind," Said Nana huffily."

Shortly there after Chrome found herself in a spacious washroom in a robe and realizing her cloths had been taken. She didn't know what had happened just one minute she was being clucked at by Tsuna's mother when suddenly she was being stripped, scolded and complimented all at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Two Minutes earlier<em>

"_Come now your filthy, and your cloths are torn no girl should walk around like that it's uncouth. Plus it hides your beauty, Tsuna already explained the eye patch but honestly you must get your cloths washed as often as you can. They hide your natural beauty, which is something we cant have, besides what would happen if some boy looked at you and missed all the beauty you have because you lock it away in such a dirty and unkempt uniform. Now don't worry ill wash and fix it for you and make you something to eat." clucked Nana as she striped Chrome's cloths off._

_All Chrome could do was agree, comply and turn a brighter red than she had been a second before. Soon a robe was shoved in her hands. Chrome put it on as quickly as she could. Which wasn't quick enough._

_When chrome turned around she found a devilish smile upon Nana's face. "Well I had thought you were beautiful, but I hadn't realized how much your going to make your husband in the bed room," Nana chuckled. _

_Chrome started then blushed so hard that she was almost blood red,and not just her head but her entire body was the same shade of red. Nana giggled and pushed Chrome into the bathroom. "now make sure you bath I have to run to the store to get a few things ill put your cloths in the washer on my way out and put some of my old cloths on the bed for you to try on when your done in there. Have fun!" and like that Nana was gone._

_Present_

* * *

><p>Chrome turned on the bath and started to make everything in the washroom steam up. She slipped the robe of her slender frame and slipped into the hot water. As soon as her skin touched the water she could feel every muscle in her body relax as if some one had unwound everything that was in her and had turned her into a pile of mush.<p>

She started to look around and saw bath salts on the ledge nearby with soap and shampoo. She grabbed the salts and poured much more than was needed into the tub. She then dunked her head under the water and began to wash her hair. She could feel the grit and grime from all her training with Mukuro start to wash away.

She then began to wash her body. As She did this she began to realize something. Being the shy mist guardian of the Vongola tenth generation she realized that she was in her boss's house the one she loved and cared for the most, and was in the tube naked. She started to blush.

Naturally the shy mist guardian hadn't thought that it was highly unlikely that Tsuna would come in there. So she thought about what would happen, as her hands started traveling lower and lower down her body she started thinking about Tsuna in ways a subordinate should not think about her boss.

She began to imagine His gentle hands roaming her body. She imagined as he rubbed her gently and firmly. She could almost feel his hands massaging her breasts. Her hands traveled down to there jade gates between her legs. She imagined his fingers rubbing her clit and massaging her opening. Her breath started to quicken and her body grew hot. Suddenly she started to moan softly, her hand quickened. Entering and exiting her gate with increasing speed. She felt a pressure building in her body when suddenly, " chrome are you OK in there" called out Nana.

Chrome's blush turned purple and she suddenly lepta out of the tub. "uhh... I'm F...fine. Ill be out soon." She stuttered.

"OK... Your cloths are in the dryer and there is a change on my bed in here. Ill go fix you something." Nana said through the door. "Get dressed as quickly as you can I have a surprise for you!"

AS Chrome dried her hair she thought about the cloths that might be out out for her and realized something. This was Tsuna's mother all the cloths are going to be girly and frilly and nothing like chromes style. But it would be rude to not wear them so she was in a major problem to be rude and stylish or suck it up and hope Boss doesn't see her in girly cloths. She decided to go girly.

She walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. It was just perfect. Not too big but not too small. It was just perfect.

On the bed were a bunch of different cloths piled into a heap on the bed. She saw sundresses and frilly blouses and other such things. All were bright and colorful. She sighed and started to rummage through looking for something more in her color.

Suddenly she found a box all hidden under the dresses. It was unmarked. The box had caught Chrom's curiosity so she quickly made sure the door was locked and opened it. Inside was the greatest surprise she had ever had in her life. There were photos of a young college girl in punk and rock cloths. Laughing and smiling with a lot of Americans. The girl had long straight brown hair but there were a couple where it was not. There was one where it was neon pink, green, bright red sapphire blue, even... purple.

Under the pictures were cloths of a very strange kind. There were many that had pictures and names. One she couldn't quite understand was a pitch black shirt that had AC/DC stamped across the front. What was all of this as she rummaged through she found something amazing. A short skirt striped purple and black. It fit perfectly. She also found a pair of purple and black stripped socks underneath the skirt. She also found a pair of panties and a bra that were a bit tight on her but she liked them because they were black with a single skull in the front of the panties and two on the front of the bra she tried it all on . Looking in the mirror she frowned it still wasn't right. She continued to rummage and found a leather belt that had very small studs in it.

Perfect she thought with a smile. She put it on so that it hung on her hips at an angle. Finally she started to look for a top. She found and amazing jacket made of leather but it was too small to close around her but she thought it was better to leave it hanging open. But she needed a shirt. Her eye fell on the AC/DC shirt she had put aside before hand. It said Back in Black. She thought It might look good on her and it was the right size. She put on the shirt and the jacket and looked in the mirror.

Chrome was aghast. She loved this new outfit it was just her kind of style; the jacket, the shirt that clung to her every curve, the short skirt, the belt at a jaunty angle, and her socks that went up to about two or three inches blow her knees. But it was missing more skulls. Chrome knew she could change that. But there was still something missing. What was it.

'Ah that's it' she thought. My eye patch. Chrome began searching but couldn't find it then she saw a package in the box with her name on it. She grabbed the manilla envelope and tore it open. Inside was a note and a new eye patch.

The note read

"_Chrome, I know you liked the eye patch but it was ratty so I threw it out but don't worry I went to the store and bought you this new one, I think you'll like it more than your old one. -Nana"_

Chrome looked at the Cloth piece in her hand. It was a violet, almost exactly the same color as her hair and it had a skull with an eye covered on the front of it with a violet bow on top of the skulls head. It was exactly the kind of thing she wanted.

She tied the strings around her head and began to admire herself It was exactly what she wanted her outfit was perfect.

"Oh my it fits you just right doesn't it?" said a sweet voice from the door.

Chrome spun around and let out a very loud EEP. In the door stood Nana looking at chrome with a whimsical and distant expression.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swada ill take it off right now. I'm terrible sorry fo-" said Chrome quickly, but she was cut off by Nana.

"First of all don't call me Mrs. it makes me feel old and out of touch, call me Nana, everyone else does anyway" chrome just nodded in response. "Secondly" continued Nana with a smile, "I told you that if you like it you can take it. All those cloths there are from my college and High school days and dont fit me anymore so instead of throwing them out ill pass them to you. Besides you look amazing in them." Chrome blushed and Nana smiled. "You look like I did back when I was in college, Oh the memories it brings back." Nana said with a smile.

"Memories?" asked chrome curious about why there are such strange cloths int this mothers closet.

"yes my college days," replied Nana "and if you want to know about them come help me in the kitchen and I'll tell you about it. With that the two of them entered the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK first off Im sorry about the late update and the screw up with the uploaded story. im trying a new kind of open office on my laptop and im not on my desktop as well so that may also be a problem.**

**Ive been busy with school starting and my job as well so evrything has been really hectic. ill be updating more often and more regularly from now on. sorry again**

Chapter 3

As chrome was dragged into the kitchen she noticed a bunch of shopping bags on the counter. In them there was flour, pans, spatulas, sugar, and chocolate.

"now Chrome Why don't we bake Tsuna a cake. Maybe a cake brought to him by a beautiful young girl. Hopefully it will take his mind off of that Kyoko." Said Nana With a smile.

Chrome Blushed, She thought it was a great idea but she looked down on herself in all ways. Her physical, mental, and combat abilities. She never thought anyone as great as boss could look at her the same ways she looked at him. But maybe the cake would make him feel a little better and that was good enough for chrome. She turned to Nana and said "That would be wonderful."

"excellent and with two girls who love Tsuna making a cake will make it even more delicious," Nana said with a wink.

Chrome blushed "I don't love him he... hes just a friend," she blurted out.

"Don't lie to me I heard you in the bathtub, I know exactly how you feel about him. I think its wonderful that there is a girl who wont break his heart. Now all we have to do is get him to fall for you," Said Nana. "My grandmother always said that the quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach."

Chrome froze and turned a bright red. "She heard me" she thought. "I thought I was quiet, how? But that would mean that... Oh My GOD" Chrome turned a new shade of red then suddenly blanched.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swadayoshi I didn't mean to do such a dirty thing in your bathtub." Chrome bowed speaking hurriedly.

"Oh please Chrome dear. I do the same thing. Since my hubby is gone all the time I have a lot of personal time" Nana whispered in Chrome's ear. A coy smile played on her lips. "It is natural for a young girl like yourself to do those kinds of things." Chrome just continued to blush more and more. "Now," Said Nana loudly. "lets bake that cake." Chrome suddenly realized that she had gotten herself into a very problematic situation.

* * *

><p>It was over finally. The cake was in the oven and it was baking. The timer was set and everything was ready. Except Chrome in her brand new clothes that she had pretty much fallen in love with were covered in flour. She sighed. Suddenly a huge glob of flour hit chrome full in the face.<p>

Nana stood laughing at the starteled Chrome. "Got you! Now I am the queen of baking flour," She said imperiously. "Now the cake should be ready soon so go upstairs and get Tsuna O.K." Chrome nodded and started up the stairs.

She smiled happily thinking about the baking the chatting and even the flour fight. She stopped suddenly and thought to herself that she should probably wash her hands and face so that the flour would come off and that way her face would be clean for her boss.

She hurried into the bathroom and washed her face clean from the flour. She then turned towards Tsuna's room. "Alright today i'm gonna make Tsuna come out of his room and get him cheered up" whispered Chrome. And with that she took hold of the knob.

* * *

><p>In the darkness Tsuna decides. Why should he live any more? Everyone would be better off without him. So why is he still here. Suddenly his eyes fall on Reborn's pistol laying on the table. He reached for it and sat up. He cocked the chamber open and saw a live bullet round in the chamber. He let it slide shut. Tsuna had decided. The pistol rested against his temple.<p>

**Well how was it? please be nice in the reviews im just trying to get my feet wet with this story. as i continue on this ill start to get better. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Still trying to get my life organized and out of my lazy streak. I got this done while on vacation and I think its OK but I realize I need improvment.**

**Otherside is that if I upload it and its bunched up in one giant paragraph then please be patient that means I uploaded it without checking please let me know and check back the next day i'll fix those kinds of problems as fast as possible.**

**Finally if you have any problems with my writing or have some suggestions of where I can improve please tell me but be kind as this is my first story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

In the darkness Tsuna decides. Why should he live any more? Everyone would be better off without him. So why is he still here. Suddenly his eyes fall on Reborn's pistol laying on the table. He reached for it and sat up. He cocked the chamber open and saw a live bullet round in the chamber. He let it slide shut. Tsuna had decided. The pistol rested against his temple.

The cold metal left a tingling sensation on his skin as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. Final thoughts went through his head he began to remember all the good times all the happy times. Faces flashed across his mind. Each one he dismissed as someone who he was just holding back. Mukuro's face flashed in front of his eyes and anger seethed into his heart then Kyoko's face snapped into focus and the anger was replaced by depression. His finger tightened. His father's face, then Enma's, then Nana's then Reborn's, and then. He stopped and hesitated why did Chrome's face appear after his mother's and Reborn's? Why did it make him hesitate? He didn't know but she would be happier without him.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the door opened. Light entered the room and there stood chrome in the doorway. The light shone behind her and Tsuna saw what he thought was impossible. There stood an angel with wings of light and a halo. He froze with shock. An angel had come to save him.

* * *

><p>Chrome threw open the door and saw the most horrible thing she could ever imagine. There sat Tsuna a pistol set to his temple and his finger on the trigger. She was frozen with a look of shock and horror on her face. Her beloved boss was sitting there ready to attempt suicide. She had to do something.<p>

"Tsuna No! Please don't," she yelled. She threw herself at Tsuna without realizing it he caught her dropping the pistol on the ground Tears began to wet Tsuna's sleep shirt. "Please Tsuna don't do it! I don't know what I would do if you killed yourself. I just wouldn't be able to go on" Chrome said sobbing. "Why do you care so much?" asked Tsuna. I'm nothing but a worthless piece of shit who has no one who love him. Why should I even continue with my life if i'm never going to find my true love. No one loves me I should just disappear," Tsuna said dejectedly.

Chrome looked up at him she realized that they were both alone in his room she was laying in his lap with her head on his chest. While Tsuna sat on the bed holding her. She laughed a little and blushed "Stupid Boss," she said. Then she did something she never dreamed she would do. She looked up at him with her one good eye leaned in and pressed her lips to his. It was clumsy but it was pure. She held it for just a moment before breaking away and blushing profusely. Tears were still in her eyes but now a smile was on her lips as she was held by Tsuna.

Tsuna on the other hand was sitting dumbfounded by all of this. His mist guardian was in love with him? It made sense but it was still a surprise. But he felt that this was right. He looked down at her and saw her in a whole new light. Her purple hair was up in the pineapple fashion but there was white dust covering it. And She had a new eye patch on. He never realized how cute she really was. Her skin was flawless and pure, white and soft. His hands reached out and took hold of her. He lifted her up onto his lap. She squeaked in surprise, and Tsuna just smiled. He loved that squeak she makes and he would make sure to make his Chrome squeak even more. One arm wrapped around the small of her back and pulled her close to him while the other reached up and took hold of her chin. He pointed her face towards his. He stared into her one eye. Her lips looked so soft and inviting. He tried to speak. He wanted to tell her how happy was that she loved him,and how glad he was she came. He wanted to tell her how beautiful and strong she was. He wanted to tell her everything how much of an idiot he was how much he was sorry how much he wished he saw it sooner. But all that came out was "I love you Chrome."

Tears began to stain her face and she smiled. She couldn't explain how happy she was. Suddenly Tsuna captured her lips with his and Chrome fell into ecstasy. They didn't care about anything. They only cared about each other and that was all they needed.

* * *

><p>Miles away a man smiled "Kufufufu I see my plan is working" He said. A young girl called out to him. He turned and walked through the door into a room filled with gadgets of a disturbing nature. Kyoko and Haru hung in the air stripped and beaten. Their body's had been used by the man and by his illusions. Perverted devices were shoved into all their vagina's and their asses. "Two down and one to go. Everything is proceeding exactly as I planned," The man said. He began to laugh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go sorry for the late update again. Please read and review and let me know if you have any suggestions on my writing.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Now I have only one thing to say really. I ended last story with a fairly disturbing image. The reason is because I want you to hate this villain. I hate him and I want you all to hate him as much as I do. So I thought of the most disturbing thing that people would hate and despise and added that to him. So please continue on reading this story. **

Chapter 5

Tsuna was in heaven. Kyoko was gone from his mind. Gone to the deepest reaches of his mind. The only thing left was Chrome. Her close proximity caused his soul to catch on fire. Her lips were like candy to him and he was addicted. The way her soft skin felt as his hands clutched to her arms almost made him lose control. They broke apart. Chrome and Tsuna were both blushing a very deep red. They stared at each other not speaking. Chrome stayed in Tsuna's lap and He just held her. They're foreheads touched and Tsuna felt a fire ignite in his heart.

"Well no wonder you two didn't come back down stairs," said a warm voice. Chrome and Tsuna whipped their heads around to look at the door way. Standing there was Nana with a huge smile on her face. "I'll go get some cake and some juice so that you two can continue with your little hormone session. Oh, I remember the first time your father held me that close Tsuna, we turned into two animals not two people.

Tsuna stated to picture that then stopped himself. He definitely didn't want that image in his head. Nana left and the moment was ruined. Chrome and Tsuan stayed in the position Nana had found them but didn't know what to do. As they sat there silently Tsuna's mind began to wander and he began to see the image of his parents in a fit of lust ripping each others cloths off... "NO STOP" thought Tsuna. This is not something I should think about, I need something else. Then the little devil in his mind that told him to do evil things set a thought in his mind. "What if it was you and chrome?"

Suddenly the same scene came back but with him and chrome replacing his parents. He liked the thought and in the safety of his own mind nobody could tell what he was thinking.

Well almost nobody.

* * *

><p>Chrome just enjoyed the fact she was next to Tsuna. Then something shifted underneath her. Something was becoming very hard under her. She was confused what could be hardening in Tsuna's la... OH GOD. She began to blush thinking that she had caused the reaction. She was proud that Tsuna looked at her that way but she was also extremely embarrassed by what was happening.<p>

Then a thought struck her. What if he is thinking of another girl.

Chrome froze. She couldn't let that happen she had to do something. Chrome grabbed Tsuna's hand. She pulled it towards her chest and held it to her breast. Tsuna turned red and began to stutter.

"I don't want you to ever think about another woman again. Do you understand?" Said Chrome. Tsuna just stared too stunned to do anything. "If you want to feel a woman's body," Chrome continued. She began to blush "u... use mine."

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't believe this. She had just given him permission to grope her. How should he respond. Wait other woman. How could he even think about other woman. Chrome was his and he had just been imagining her and him in some very nice positions. Then it hit him. Oh she felt me get hard and thought I might be thinking of someone else. It took Tsuna a few seconds to fully realize the situation he was in he then began to blush.<p>

"Chrome I'm sorry if my reaction led you down the wrong path. I was not thinking about another woman, I was thinking about you. And me." said Tsuna. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

* * *

><p>Chrome sat there hearing what he was saying then realized something. Tsuna's stiff member was caused by him thinking of her. But she had forced him to grope her.<p>

Chrome began to blush and let go of Tsuna's hand.

They sat there for a while silent and blushing as Chrome stayed in Tsuna's lap. Tsuna kept his arms wrapped around Chrome.

"Chrome," Tsuna said breaking the embarrassing silence. "I don't mean to be rude but your heavy."

Chrome blushed even more. "I'm sorry Tsuna I'll get off you if you want."

Chrome thought sadly, He doesn't want to hold me anymore. Tsuna broke her thoughts.

"No, I don't want that. I have a better idea." Tsuna suddenly fell backwards and took chrome with him. Chrome now found herself wrapped in Tsuna's arms, laying on his bed with her head on his chest. "That's better" Tsuna said.

Chrome smiled and snuggled in a little closer.

"Well I guess we sent the right person to get Tsuna up but... Wow I didn't think this would happen."

Chrome and Tsuna bolted into a sitting position. Tsuna's arms still wrapped around Chrome. Standing in the door way were three figure that the two of them did not want to see right now.

Gokodera stood open mouthed and shocked with a look that said he wanted to do too many things and didn't know where to start. Yamamoto, who had spoken first, just smiled with a knowing twinkle in his eye. The final figure is the one who scared the two of them the most. Tsuna more than Chrome. Hibari had a single eyebrow raised.

Tsuna tensed sensing that something bad was about to happen. "I knew Chrome was crushing on you Tsuna but I didn't think it would happen this fast," Chuckled Yamamoto. Suddenly Gokodera spoke. Yelled actually. "What is going on here?" Hibari responded, "Isn't it obvious. The herbivorous have found love with each other." "I can see that! But what is she doing with the tenth!" Gokodera yelled. "Well," said Yamamoto "I don't think you really want to know that." Gokodera froze. "I think we should go down stairs now. You two need to get cleaned up and get down stairs everyone is waiting."

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later the two of them came walking down the stairs Tsuna looked determined but Chrome was blushing and smiling. In the living room were a lot of people. All of the Shimon family and the Cavalone family. The only people missing from the Vongola family were Mukuro, Reborn, Haru, and Kyoko.<p>

The room grew quiet. Everyone staring as Tsuna and Chrome held hands. They could hear Nana in the kitchen. Suddenly everyone started talking at once. Chrome couldn't understand anything and Tsuna looked a little startled by everything. Finally Tsuna looked at Chrome and smiled at her while he squeezed her hand. Tsuna let go of her hand and stepped forward and motioned for everyone into silence.

The room fell quiet everyone was either shocked, happy, or in Gokodera's case wanted to turn his eyes into lasers as he starred at Chrome.

"As you can all plainly see or have probably assumed Chrome and I have decided to start dating," Said Tsuna.

"Well I didn't before but I know now," Suddenly a tiny infant wearing a suit and a fedora kicks Tsuna in the face. "You should have told me that this was going to happen."

Reborn had returned.

* * *

><p>After everyone had either welcomed Reborn home or congratulated the new couple Reborn lept onto Tsuna's shoulder. "I found this on my way inside," Reborn said. He handed Tsuna an envelope. Inside was a DVD and a note that said play.<p>

Nana had gone out to get more food for everyone so since it was such a strange way to get the envelope everyone had agreed that it was mafia related. So they prepared for whatever was coming and put in the disc.

The screen lit up suddenly on it was Mukuro but a collective gasp ran through the room. Mukuro sat on a throne with chains running from his left hand. At his feet were Haru and Kyoko. They were chained up and in perverted outfits. Mukuro sat there with a malevolent grin on his face.

"Greetings everyone. I have prepared this video as a way to say I'm done. I have decided to defeat you Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola family and I'll do it from the inside. I'll take over your body and destroy your conciseness. I have taken Haru and Kyoko so that I have a an insurance policy to get you to agree. But I'll give you a chance to to defeat me as if you could. If you try to go against this little game I've prepared I'll sell Haru and Kyoko on the sexual slave market. Young high school girls do fetch a high price. I have already guessed that the rest of the Vongola family, the Shimon family, and the Cavalone family are all there to greet the new couple. This I knew would be the perfect time to announce my cession from the Vongola family and my declaration of war. If you decide..." Crash!

Tsuna stood seething with anger. His hands were on fire. But the gloves were upstairs. His anger had ignited the dying will. "I am going to rip that monster limb from limb and burn him into a pile of ash." yelled Tsuna. He started for the door. Before anyone could stop him Chrome was in front of him. "out of the way Chrome. I have to do this," He said. "I can't forgive him anymore."

"I know. I know. But you cant go running off half cocked," said Chrome. "You must prepare for this. He and I shared a mind for a long time I know him. He will send the first challenge soon we must wait. He wants to beat you himself. That's when you have to kill him. Play his game then kill him in the end," she finished.

"Shes right," said Reborn. "I'll prepare everyone else but you and Chrome will have to train each other. If You are going to defeat Mukuro you must gain more control of your mind."

With that Chrome took Tsuna's hand. "We will do it together OK?" Suddenly purple flames covered Tsuna and he grew calm. He nodded. Mukuro had just made a huge mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm sorry for the really late update ive been having some troubles with how this story is to go on and had to rethink the story line. Ive also been having alot of trouble with my schedule but thats been fixed. So hopefully things will straighten out and ill be able to write more often.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It had been one week since Mukuro's declaration of war. Reborn had sent Tsuna and Chrome to find someone to help. He had told Tsuna that this man will help defeat Mukuro.

That was why both he and Chrome were on a private jet heading for Germany. They were hunting for a man named Vormund. They had an address but that was it. Reborn had told him that this man that has helped Reborn in the past.

But Reborn hadn't explained why he and Chrome had to take this five day trip. And to top it off they were undercover as a couple on honeymoon. Why was that their cover.

Tsuna looked at Chrome. She was lying against him while they sat on the jet's couch. She was asleep. The movie was finishing up. It had been a romantic action comedy. Chrome had been very adament that they watch it but had fallen asleep about two thirds of the way through. On the screen was the two charecters as they consummate their relationship. Tsuna didn't really find it all that exciting so his mind wandered then he thought about Chrome and him doing the same thing. A smile set on his face.

Chrome was partialy asleep she realized that the movie was almost over but she was very comfy so she continued to fall asleep. Suddenly she felt something hard grow into her shoulder. She began to blush. She looked up and saw Tsuna was smilin and had his eyes closed.

"Umm... Tsuna" she squeaked. He looked down at her. He looked at her blankly for a second. Suddenly he turned a bright red and lept up.

"Uhh I have to use the bathroom." He tried to run for the door but Chrome had grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." she said. "don't you remember when I said to use me if you wanted to feel a womans body?" Tsuna nodded. "Well I know that there is a bed in the back of the plane, so..." Chrome stood up not meeting Tsuna's eyes. She was blushing a bright red but was determind. She lead Tsuna into the back

room.

There was a large california queen sized bed in the room. Chrome closed the door behind themclosing the two of them into the large cabin. She approached Tsuna and stared into his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was surprised. That was an understatment. Here he was with his beautiful Girlfriend and she was staring at him with eyes that spoke volumes about how much she wanted him. She was never this foreward in public but here she was forceful. In the private comfort of their room. Saying he was excited was another understatement. He was horny and he could tell she was as well.<p>

She was in front of him her eyes shone with lust. He grabbed her and engulfed her in a tight embrace. Their lips touched carefully at first but they grew more passionately as they began to feel the lust they had for each other. Their hormones were raging. They didn't care what the consuquences were all they knew was that they were going to prove how much they loved each other.

Tsuna was backing up. Suddenly his knees bumped the bed. He broke their kiss surprised by the sudden obstical. Chrome looks at him puzzeled then suddenly a mischevious smile appeared on her face. Tsuna felt Chrome lean all her weight into him and he fell. He landed on the bed with Chrome ontop of him. They clung to each other like a sailor to a piece of wreckage.

They began to kiss passionately again. Soon Tsuna's hands began to venture up Chrom's exposed waist to the bottom of her shirt. He tugged and she sat up pulling his hands off her. She sat there straddling Tsuna and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. Revealing a jet black bra covering her B-cup breasts. Tsuna's member grew stiff under Chrome, she smiled and reached behind her to undo her bra. She threw it to the otherside of the cabin, and revealed her perfect breasts and sending Tsuna's mind into a fuzzy state. Tsuna reached up and began groping her chest, Chrome moaned in ecstasy.

Tsuna took it as permission to go on. He sat up and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He began to nead her other breast and used his tounge to flick the nipple sending shivers down Chromes spine. A gasp escaped her mouth. Tsuna lightly bites her nipple and makes cry out his name. He switched breast and continued to do this for some time.

Suddenly Chrome pulls him off her and pushes him down. She slides down a look of lust and desire shinning on her face. She began unbuttoning Tsuna's Pants and slid them down to his ankles. His boxers were lifted up showing how much he wanted Chrome.

"Oh he looks cramped in there." said Chrome mischeviously. She began to remove his boxers and revealed his member. It stood at attention in front of Chrome. She stared at it with great intensity. She grabbed hold of it and started to stroke Tsuna's member up and down. Tsuna moaned with pleasure wanting more.

She steadly stoked Tsuna's member and Tsuan just moaned and gasped as his pleasure grew. Suddenly a very loud and disturbing Knocking snapps them back to reality. They freeze in place. The voice of the co-piolet sounds from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry to interupt but we will be landing shortly. The captain has asked that the two of you return to seats that have seatbelts." He said shakily.

Tsuna responds first "Right We'll be out shortly."

Chrome let go of Tsuna and lept up. Her face was red as a tomato. Suddenly Tsuna grabbed her and embraced her.

"We'll continue this tonight in our hotel room OK?" whispered Tsuna.

Chrome smiled and held him. They broke apart and began to get dressed and straigten their clothes. All the while they stole little glances at each other. Smiles played on their faces as they got dressed. They exited the room and took their seats. Chrome snuggled against Tsunas arm in the seat next to him and promptly fell asleep.

Tsuna looked at her and smiled. He stroked her hair and looked out the window. He caught his first glance of Berlin then. A thought hit him. "I need to find Vormund, or we all might lose." The plane began to descend.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter was fairly easy and came out quickly. The rest of the story should come out easier than this. thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Tsuna gave a huge sigh. They had been walking for hours and he was tired. Ahead of him Chrome was hurrying between the buildings. Suddenly the buildings stopped and a huge gap separated the two streets. Chrome squealed in delight.

"This is where the wall stood. Isn't it exciting to stand on this historic ground?" She said turning to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and nodded feeling pain in his feet from walking so much. He mentally kicked himself for saying that they should look around the city to hunt for Vormund. Like they were actually going to find the man.

Chrome stared in wonder at the open space. Suddenly the silence was broken by Tsuna's stomach grumbling very loudly. Chrome looked at him and giggled. Tsuna blushed. "Why don't we go find something to eat. I think I saw a street cafe down the street a little ways." Said a smiling Chrome. Tsuna felt his hand get grasped and they were off.

As she lead him through the streets of Berlin, Tsuna realized that this was a new Chrome. Back in Japan she was quiet and subdued speaking little and being very shy. Here she was in a new land and she was completely different. She was still a little quiet and a little shy but, she was talking more and acting more outwardly. She didn't hunch over and hide her face like she did in Japan. He liked her this way. He liked that she was out of her shell and expressing herself more. He had never realized that she had such an interest in history.

As they walked through the streets of Berlin she talked about everything from politics to monuments of Berlin during post World War II and during the Cold War. A lot of it he found interesting because Reborn had talked about the mafia side of things during this time, which he didn't care very much about, but understanding how the rest of the world was reacting and what it was doing put the pieces together and helped him understand why the mafia was doing what it did back then. They finally arrived at the cafe and sat down. They ordered their food and drinks and he continued to listen to Chrome. All the while the couple did not notice the eyes that watched them.

* * *

><p>Three men stood on the roof watching the happy couple at the cafe. One wore a full all black suit and a fedora, Knives could be seen on his belt. He wore black gloves And was very pale. His eyes told a story about a man who was a killer. Next to him stood another who was Much taller than his companions, he wore a dark gray duster that was buttoned with black shiny buttons He wore white gloves and black combat boots barely seen below the duster. The dusters collar stood straight up hiding the bottom half of his face his eyes were flat and hard and black as coal same as his hair.. The third man wore an open blood red trench coat. Underneath was a black and red pinstripe suit. Two swords hung at his hips, right below them hung two revolvers. He wore no gloves and no hat his tanned skin bespoke a life out in the sun. he stood taller than the pale man but shorter than the tall man. His brown hair and beard gave away his American heritage.<p>

The bearded man spoke. " You two find out who they are. They match the description, so lets find out why the Vongola family is in our territory."

The two men nod and disappear. The bearded man stays where he was starring at the couple. "God I hope this isn't about to be a war. I really don't want to kill those two. It would be very sad to end such a happy couple." With that the man turns and disappears down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Tsuna suddenly felt a dark presence descend upon them. Two men appear at their table. One is tall and wears a dark gray duster. The other is pale and bears a black suit. Tsuna is on edge, Chrome has fallen into silence half way through her talk about the Battle of Berlin.<p>

"come with us, our boss wishes to speak to you." The tone in his voice said it was an order. Tsuna stood up and took Chrom's hand the two men led them down an alley and into a parking garage. There a limo started up and They got in. The two men followed behind them. The limo was well furnished but it was very quiet. Everything here screamed of mafia. And Tsuna was scared. Not for his own life but that Chrome might get hurt or if she escaped would probably be stuck here where neither of them spoke German. Who knows what might happen to her then.

They all rode in silence for a long time. Suddenly the limo stops. The pale man gets out and the tall man motions for the couple to exit. Outside the limo they find themselves in a warehouse. Ahead is a doorway. They follow the pale man through the doorway as the tall man picks up the rear. They enter an elevator and begin to go up. Finally the doors open to reveal a huge room with three people in it.

Tsuna and Chrome approach the large desk in the room. Behind it sits a bearded man. Behind him on his right stands a man of average height, with shocking red hair and a fully red beard. He wore jeans and a T-shirt. He also wore a leather pilots jacket. And had a pair of pistols strapped to his hip. A combat knife was strapped to his thigh. On the left side of the bearded man stood a much shorter man. He was stocky and shorter than his partner. He wore a pale blue suit. His dark skin bespoke an exotic heritage. On his back was a strange blade. It split and hooked at the end. It was serrated on both sides and looked very menacing.

"Greetings and salutations," said the bearded man. " I am Vormund and you are from the Vongola family. I am saying now that if you are checking the waters to see if the area is ripe for takeover, realize that my organization controls Germany, Denmark, The Netherlands, Belgium, Sweden, Norway, eastern Finland, eastern Poland, western France, and most of the Czech Republic and Austria. I will not lose a war easily. So it would be who of you to pack your things, apologize for disturbing my business, and return to Italy."

Tsuna gulped. "I am Tsuna Swadayoshi, I am to be the tenth boss of the Vongola Family. I was sent here by my Tutor Reborn to ask your help. I am not here to cause trouble." Tsuna said definitively.

"No war?" asked Vormund. Tsuna nodded.

"Splendid" said Vormund with a smile. Suddenly the whole room relaxed. Smile appeared on many of the faces. The pale man took his place against the wall and pulled his fedora over his eyes. The tall man sighed and began to blubber. The Red headed man walked over and smacked him upside the head and started to yell at him to stop being a baby. The man in the blue suit try's to calm them both down. Vormund motioned the young couple into another room.

"So how is Reborn?" Vormund asked.

"He is doing well." Tsuna replied warrily

"So why have you come here then?" asked Vormund as he sat in a beautiful and expensive antique chair. He motioned to the couch in front of him. Tsuna sat and Chrome stood behind him taking the position of a guardian.

"I have a problem." started Tsuna. "One of my ex-guardians has declared war on the Vongola. He was my guardian so I told The Ninth that I would handle the problem. He was a friend and had now betrayed my trust and my friendship. I need your help to-"

Vormund held up his hand. "Now stop right there, I may be on good terms with the Vongola but I do not jump at the call to arms like so many of those that are allied with the Vongola. What would I gain by joining you?"

Tsuna sat in silence. "Nothing" he said finally. "There is nothing I can give you, nothing I can offer. I have no real power as the tenth boss."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss" Vormund said.

Tsuna sat there dumbfounded. Reborn had assured him that Vormund would help that this would be fast and easy but here they had come all this way and the only man who could defeat Mukuro was saying no. Now what?

"Mukuro won" muttered Tsuna. Vormund froze at the door. "What did you just say?" he asked

"The man who declared war on us was my ex-mist guardian Mukuro." Replied Tsuna.

Vormund appeared in front of him. The eyes that had shown nothing before hand were on fire now. "Name. Give me his full name." Vormund demanded.

"He was my mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro. He has declared war on the Vongola family. And decided to capture two of my friends." Tsuna stated.

Vormund stood for a second staring at Tsuna. Suddenly he turned and walked out of the room Tsuna heard yelling from the other room. Tsuna stood. Chrome grabbed his hand, she could feel the anger and disappointment in his heart. She held him hoping she could help share the pain. Suddenly a cough interrupted them. Vormund stood there in with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Mukuro did a horrible wrong to my family. He does not lie dead because the Vongola Family persuaded me to not hunt him like a dog because he was your guardian. He committed his crime about a year before he fought you. Once we figured out where he was he had become your guardian, and the Vongola asked us not to kill him. Now that he is no longer your guardian I will require only one thing to join you. Mukuro must die." Vormund stated.

Tsuna looked at him. Suddenly orange flames engulfed his hands. "If he doesn't kill himself," Tsuna swore. "I will kill him. He is my problem."

Vormund smiled "the full power of the Einheit is at your disposal." Vormund bowed at the waist. "I will personally see to this war. Mukuro will die, or I will."

Tsuna stared. Look of determination crossed his face. Now it was even. The war with Mukuro is now even.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. How am i doing so far? Any suggestions i do appreciate them.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"But this is stupid"

"It's necessary"

"But why?"

"Because I said so"

Tsuna, Vormund, and Chrome sat in the private bedroom in the jet. They were on the way back to Japan. Tsuna and Vormund were arguing. Again.

"But isn't there another way to train me?" Whined Tsuna. I don't think Chrome and I are close enough to start diving into each others heads.

"Mukuro knows your weakness because of Chrome. Now we will use this against him." Vormund replies. "Mukuro has used Chrome as a lens to watch you and everyone here. Now that lens is a two way thing. You and Chrome have a strong emotional and spiritual connection meaning you and only you can see Mukuro. We are doing this and that's final."

"But..." Tsuna began. SMACK! Tsuna's head rocketed forward.

"I said were doing this" interrupts Vormund. His arm raised in a triumphant smack-upside-the-head. "Now sit on the bed. Look her in the eyes and lets begin."

Tsuna sat on the bed he felt extremely uncomfortable. There was a lot in his head that he didn't want Chrome to see. He is a man after all. He looked Chrome in the eyes and all his fears disapeared. She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip.

He closed his eyes and focused his mind. When he opened them again Chrome stood before him with a door beside her. "Are you ready Tsuna?" She asked.

He nodded, She opened the door and Tsuna walked through into the blinding light.

Once his eyes adjusted he was alone in a massive room with hundreds of doors surrounding him. They stretched up stairs and around balconies. It reminded him of some kind of fictional grand library.

He took a deep breath and sharpened his mind. He stretched his subconscious towards the warm spot that he felt so far away. Suddenly Chrome appeared before him.

"_Tsuna can you hear me" _Chrome "spoke." They were talking through the sub-concise.

"_Yes" _replied Tsuna "_Which door do I go to?"_

"_I'll Show you"_ Chrome responded.

Tsuna opened his eyes once more. Suddenly the doors began to shift and adjust. They rose and turned, Dropped and spun. The room was a kaleidoscope of doors. Small, large, thick, and thin. Suddenly everything stopped. In front of Tsuna was a heavy oaken door. Black as night and held shut by a steel lock and chain.

Tsuna grabbed the lock. This was not in the plan. He held the lock thinking about how to unlock it. Suddenly a young boy with violet hair appeared beside him.

"If you want in then just ask," said the boy.

Tsuna looked at the small boy. "can you please let me in?" He asked.

the small boy smiled. It hit Tsuna like the sun brightening a dreary day, but there was something strangely familiar about it. The boy grabbed Tsuna's hand. The lock sprung open and the heavy door opened up. Another bright light blinded him but he felt a hand holding his and felt safe.

Tsuna soon found himself looking at a large field. He didn't know where but it was calm and beautiful. A small farm house was at the edge of the field. It was cozy and warm looking with smoke coming out of the chimney.

"This was my home" The small boy said. Another small boy came running across the field. "That was me so long ago. That was the moment I was truly happy for the last time. This was the day my joy died. I had thought." the small boy continued.

The small boy running across the field looked so happy. But down at the farmhouse a car pulls up Men in suits get out and go into the house. Then everything grows quiet. The small boy in the field continues to play unaware of what is happening in his home.

The boy holding Tsuna's hand starts to hold more tightly. His eyes have gone blank as if he is forced to watch something he wants to forget. Suddenly shots are heard. The boy in the field stops. A man in a black suite is walking towards the boy.

The boy stands there curious of the man but there is an air of naivete around him. The man approaches steadily like a black cloud. He reaches the boy. The man is pale like the moon. He is sweating from the walk through the field. He is rat like and greasy, he looks more at home in a lab than in the open world. His smile sends shivers down Tsuna's spine.

"You are very special. Did you know that?" Asked the man.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Just a man here to talk to you. I am from the Estraneo family." The man said simply.

Suddenly the farm house exploded in flame. Two men in suites began coming through the field towards the boy and the rat man. The boy stands in shock for a second then begins sprinting towards the farm screaming for his mother.

"Don't hurt the subject!" Yells the rat man frantically as he chases after the boy. One of the other men pulls out a pistol and shoots the boy. The boy falls into the field. The rat man gets to where the boy fell. "fools that tranquilizer could have hurt the subject then I wouldn't be able to complete my project." yells the rat man. One of the men picks the boy up and the three head back towards the car as the rat man complains about the incompetence of the thugs.

The small boy holding Tsuna's hand has slowly hidden behind Tsuna and holds his hand very tightly. "That's when they took me away and locked me up." Said the boy.

Tsuna finally kneels down and looks in the boys eyes. One was blue and the other was red with a six written in Japanese in the eye. "Mukuro?" Tsuna asks.

The boy nods. Tsuna feels himself being pulled back. Forced out of Mukuro's mind. His time was up. Tsuna held the young Mukuro to him in a tight embrace.

"I will come back." he says simply.

They young Mukuro holds Tsuna "promise?" he asked. His voice quivering with held back tears. "Promise big brother?"

"I Promise" says Tsuna. And everything went dark.

Tsuna's eyes sprung open. He was in the plane again. Chrome was over him looking very worried. Vormund was staring at him intently.

"Did you find his weakness?" asked Vormund.

"No but I have an ally inside." replies Tsuna.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tsuna climbed the stairs to his room. Chrome was in front of him. He watched as she walked up the stairs, her hips swaying back and forth as if becening him to grabhold and sway with them. An image appeared in his head. He had his hand s wrapped around chrome and was massaging her breast while fingering her. He nipped her neck tasting her skin and...

"Tsuna?" chromes voice broke his thoughts. They were inside his room and sitting on the bed. "It's time we practice the connection."

"Right. Right " Tsuna said as he blushed a bright red. He thought he saw Chrome's eyes dart down for a second. No it was just his imagination.

They took each others hands and closed their eyes. Tsuna reached and Chrome let him in. He opened his to a beautiful meadow. Violet flowers waved across a green field. Tsuna looked around. Chrome stood right next to him. She took his hand and the field disapeared and they were now in a room. Doors were everywhere.

Tsuna began to reach out with all his might feeling for any sign he could. Suddenly he felt a blast of emotion froma door to his left. He staggered and looked around. Chrome was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the door.

It was a beautiful Red Oak door. Ornate carvings covered all of it. One set stood out to him. In the center was a heart with T and C in the center. It was the girly kind of thing Chrome would do. He opened the door and slipped in.

Behind the door was a room, a very well furnished... wait this is my room thought Tsuna. On the bed were two people making love. He suddenly heard gasps he never would forget. They were the gasps of His love Chrome. He felt himself getting hard very, very fast. The man though was strong. Much stronger looking than Tsuna and it seemed so very different. It looked more like Chrome was thinking of another man. Tsuna felt depression creep into his heart thinking that Chrome didn't love him anymore.

Suddenly a squeak to his right caught his attention. Standing a little ahead of him was the actual Chrome. She was fingering herself vigorusly. Panting like a dog. Then the man ontop of the dream Chrome groaned and lifted his head. Tsuna looked into a mirrior.

On top of dream Chrome was naturally Chrome's version of Tsuna. Tsuna felt happiness spread throughout him realizing that he is the man to turn Chrome into a panting blushing mess.

A thought struck him. He grinned wickedly and snuck up behind Chrome. Suddenly he pulled her hand out from between her legs and whispered in her ear, "Here my love, allow me."

Chrome gaspped in supprise "Tsuna! I... This... I can ex... AHH" Tsuna plunged his hand into her depths. Her explination was cut short. Tsuna began kissing her neck and playfully biting the skin on her shoulder. Nibbling at her clavical and causing her to shudder. She gasped louder and faster with every movement of his fingers. She was jelly in his hands.

Suddenly everything went black. Tsuna opened his eyes to see a shuddering Chrome sitting in front of him. Her eye opened and he saw a monster behind it. A beast that said you are mine and I will have you now! Chrome leapt on him mashing her lips to his as if she needed it for her very exsistance. Her hips began grinding against Tsuna. He felt her touneg beconing his inside. He pushed her up giving him some room to breath. He looked in her eyes. A question lay unanswered there.

A million things ran through his head at the same time. But he did only one thing. He reached into his pocket and grapped his phone. He pressed the 1 button and send. Two rings and a click.

"Reborn" an infants voice said from the speaker. "alright you little brat now hear this. I don't care if you kill me later for this but I have an order for you." Tsuna growled. Chrome stared at him in shock.

The line was silent. "What is it?" Reborn asked. "No one enters this house for the next two days. I don't care who it is. Not any of the mafia, not the Vongola, not my family, and especially not you." Reborn was silent for what seemed like an eternity. The moment of sudden lust and passion was paused waiting for the answer.

"under one condition." Reborn finally said. "Then I will become the tenth boss of the Vongola Dammit!" and Tsuna hung up.

Reborn closed his phone. A smile spread across his features. "Now what made you so happy" Vormund asked. "Tsuna agrred to become the tenth finally and I think this times he is notgoing back on his word." Reborn chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" Said Vormund confused.

"Our no good Tsuna is about to become a man" Reborn smirked.

The phone shattered on the far wall and Chrome crashed back onto Tsuna's lips. His arms wrapped around her back crushing her to his body. His tounge brushed her bottom lip begging for entrance. She complied allowing his tounge to enter. She ground her hips against him causing him to rise in plausre.

He gropped at her back as their tounges danced. Her hands massaged his head, entwined in his hair. He moaned deep in his throat. His pleasure multiplied by her grinding hips and her wonderous fingers dancing in his hair. His body was hot and was getting hotter. He could feel the waves of heat coming from Chrome. He groaned again. His hands tugged at the hem of her shirt.

Chrome sat up breaking the kiss and causing Tsuna to whimper. Chrome smiled a very seductive and evil smile. She removed the tight fitting AC/DC shirt exposing her body to the cold air. Revealing the cherry red bra. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and awe. This wonderous being was his. His wonderous angel which had decided that he was worthy of her passion.

Like a snake she slid back down Tsuna tugging at his shirt. He sat up slightly allowing her to pull the hem of his shirt further and furhter up. Kissing his newly formed abs suductivly. Slowely sliding his shirt up as he watched in shock. This was a new Chrome, This was a Chrome that he wanted to keep selfishly. He felt the shirt bunch up under his chin. He pulled at it releasing it and removing it from his head. As he freed his face from the confines of his shirt Chrome's lips connected with his. As if she was starving for his very taste. His finger lightly ran up her back causing her to shudder and moan. She ground against him, making it even more effective with their skin now touching.

He grabbed at her bra clasp. His fingers wrestling with it attempting to unlock one of womens greatest puzzels. He cursed and Chrome smiled, she found it funny that he couldn't figure out one of the worlds easiest mechanics. He growled in triumph and the bra joined everything else on the floor. He stopped and stared in wonder at the sight before him.

They were perfectly round and perky just larger than his hand. They were pale as the moon, the nipples were small and erect. They were two pink pillars staring at him. His hands shackily reached up. He felt them and massaged them. They were warm and soft. Tsuna inched closer and closer towards the heavenly mounds. His thumb brushed her nipple. Chrome shuddered and gasped. Tsuna glancd at her then smiled.

"Did that feel good?" He asked with an evil smile. She nodded.

Tsuna had a plan. He had seen this in a porno he had once watched with Gokudera and Yamamoto. He was so embaressed at the time but what he remembers from the video he was going to use.

Tusna began kissing Chromes breasts massaging the one his mouth was not on. Chrome gasped and shuddered every time Tsuna's mouth touched her skin. Suddenly Tsuna kissed her nipple. Chrome nearly screamed, she bit her lip and convulsed. Tsuna smiled. He flicked her nipple with his tounge and she convulsed again. He began lapping and licking at her nipple Chrome convulsed and turned to putty in his hands. He then placed his lips around it and sucked at her nipple.

Chrome yellped and arched her back. Tsuna smiled anround her nipple. He bit down lightly and pulled back. Chromes pleasure suddenly turned to pain. She pulled tsuna off her chest and looked him the eye. Tsuna looked at her in suprise. " That hurt. Why would you do something like that?" She asked him. He looked down embaressed. "I saw it in a porno," He muttered.

Chrome stared for a moment and then smiled. She kissed his head and said "it's ok just don't do that again." He nodded. He looked her in the eyes and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and trapping her arms in between them.

Tsuna's lips met with hers as they began kissing gently at first but building with each passing second. Tsuna pushed and Chrome found herself on her back staring at her beloved. His hands began to push down at the hem of her skirt. She nodded and shortly after that it joind the bra on the ground. Chrome began to undo Tsuna's pants. They also fell to land with the rest of the clothes. Now Chrome had a develish idea. She slid her hand under his boxers and grabbed hold of his erect member.

Tsuna gasped as if someone had just knocked the air out of him. She smiled and began stroking him. She used her other hand to pull down the hem of his boxers. Exposing him to the air, he gasped again. She pulled his boxers down until they could go no more.

She shifted down and worked his boxers all the way off. She stared at his exposed member, mesmerized. She gently gripped the tip and elicited a groan from Tsuna. She began to gently pump up and down. Tsuna just relaxed and groaned enjoying this amazing feeling.

Chrome got an interesting idea and smiled slightly. She kissed the tip and Tsuna gasped. She giggled and began licking the tip of his manhood, Tsuna's mind went blank from the new assault on his senses. How could sweet and quiet Chrome be doing this. Suddenly a warm and wet sensation enveloped him. He looked down and found Chrome had put his tip into her mouth. She sucked gently on it and Tsuna couldn't speak. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt and he couldn't bring himself to make her stop. She began to bob her head up and down slowly at first and taking more of him each and every time.

Tsuna just groaned and moaned feeling like his member was going to melt. Chrome began to quicken her pace and Tsuna just fell back and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long this lasted but what he did k now was that like all good things it had to come to an end. He felt warmth begin to build in his crotch and spread out ward. He was about to...

"Chrome! I'm almost done for, I cant hold on anymore. Chrome smiled around his member and just kept going until finally she felt his manhood twitch wildly and then something very warm and slightly bitter enter her mouth. She came off of his member and looked at him. He was just a limp doll in front of her. She swallowed and then smiled at him. Tsuna stared in utter shock and grabbed her close.

"I want to make you feel that way," he whispered. Chrome felt a rush and found herself flat on her back completely at Tsuna's mercy grabbed her skirt and unzipped the side. He pulled it down over her rump and threw it over his shoulder he glided up until his face was level with hers. He smiled at her began to kiss her. His hand slid down her stomach until he felt the hem of her panties. He quickly slipped inside them and started to rub her entrance. She squirmed underneath him, and he continued with his plan he began to rub her a little faster and pushed in a little more.

Chrome had turned into putty, She only felt Tsuna's hand fingering her insides. She didn't feel him remove her panties or his breath on her inner thigh. Suddenly the finger left and she moaned in disappointment. She looked at him with her one good eye and he stared back at her with a devilish smile on his face. He stuck his tongue out and licked her womanhood. Her back arched and she gasped. Tusna enjoyed the reaction so he licked again and she shuddered and moaned. He began to lap at her and she just melted on to his bed. His tongue pushed its way in and began to probe her insides.

Chrome continued to gasp and moan. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak. She could only enjoy herself. Tsuna continued to explore her, his tongue entering and pushing as deep as it could tasting her entire being. Chrome began to feel lightheaded, a warmth was building in her crotch, her moans became louder and faster. The warmth continued to build, as it did her breath came faster and her moans turned into yells. Chrome didn't know how long it lasted or how loud she got all she knew is that she felt a spring tightening inside her. Suddenly it released giving way to a immense wash of pleasure

Tsuna felt liquid splatter his mouth he came away with a smile. Chrome was swety and her face was red. He looked her over and leaned in close to her ear.

"do you want to keep going?" Tsuna asked. Chrome couldn't respond she was gone. Somewhere btween unconciouseness and a sex coma. Tsuna chuckled, "I guess not."

He grabbed the covers and enfolded the both of them. She cuddled close to him. He kissed he on the forehead and smiled. "Good night my angel."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had spent the next day in bed. Neither wanted to leave they just held each other as they made out and groped each other ceaselessly. As the day went on Tsuna let go of her and got up. "i'm going to take a shower and then cook us some dinner. I'll let you know when it's ready. OK?" Chrome nodded. Nobody had ever cooked for her.

Shortly after she heard him get out she got up and got under the water. As she got in she saw a pair of boxers on the floor with cute little lions on them. She smiled and giggled as she got in the shower. She washes away the sweat of the previous night.

She had just got out of the shower and walked down stairs to find Tsuna waiting for her. He smiled his sweet smile that always sent her heart aflutter.

"you ready for dinner?" he asked.

She nodded and he bowed slightly with his right hand crossed across his chest. "Then follow me milady."

as he straightened he held out his hand. She blushed but took it smiling. Nobody treated he like this. She never thought she did deserve anything like this, but Tsuna treated her like a princess.

Dinner was fabulous, even if it was mostly some quick fix things. It didn't matter because half way through dinner she had gotten an evil idea.

She had begun her devious plan by taking her shoe off and rubbing her bare foot up his leg. His reaction was priceless. He had almost lept out of his chair. He looked at her but she kept eating as if nothing was happening. Then she ran her foot up his inner thigh. He began to gape.

"Umm Chrome?" He coughed "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" She asked innocently. Flashing him a small shy smile while blushing.

She still was new to all this seduction stuff so she still blushed whenever either of them tried to start anything.

"Uh no reason" he said while blushing.

I moved my foot over his crotch and began rubbing. This time he did leap out of his chair. "How bout some desert?" He asked.

He ran to the fridge and began to search. But was finding nothing. The only desert he had were ice pops. He turned around and asked "want an ice pop?" He asked.

Chrome nodded getting an even more evil idea than her last one. She nodded still blushing as she thought of it more and more. She decided to do it, and waited for him to bring the box over. She asked for grape and tsuna handed her the purple one. He had grabbed the orange one for himself.

She got to work on the ice pop. She pretended it was Tsuna's member and began to lick it from base to tip. Slowly.

Tsuna glanced at her and began to stare. She could clearly see Tsuna trying his best to not do anything. The battle between his hormones and his brains was evident. And his brain was losing. Tsuna busied himself with the ice pop, trying hard to not look at Chrome.

His curiosity got the better of him and he glanced at her, Chrome had moved on to sucking gently on the tip. Tsuna was finding it harder and harder to ignore her in more ways than one. He became entranced by her and the ministrations she gave the purple ice pop. Many emotions were running through his head, and one was jealousy of the ice pop.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He tossed his pop over his shoulder and grabbed her hand. Surprised she only squeaked in response as he ran upstairs, her in tow. Their desert just lay on the floor, forgotten.

Chrome smiled a small smile knowing she had achieved her goal. The door to Tsuna's room was almost blasted off it's hinges as he rushed in. He grabbed Chrome in a tight embrace as he fell onto the bed. He quickly found her neck and tasted her skin. Chrome felt like electricity had coursed through her body.

She smiled, she would have him all to herself from now on. For once in her life she would be selfish and take Tsuna for herself and only herself. She pushed against Tsuna a little more. His hands ran up her sides brushing her shirt and sneaking it off her form. Chrome sat up and removed her bra.

Both pieces fell to the floor and Tsuna began kissing and massaging her chest. Chrome shuddered and gasped loving his touch. She had felt it before and was not as surprised as she might have been. Her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt. With a gently pop chrome's nipple left the confines of his mouth. Shortly after Tsuna's shirt fell to the ground as well. They continued then. Tsuna suckling his angel, and her shuddering and enjoying his touch.

Suddenly an boom rocked the house. Chrome and Tsuna jumped and stared at each other. Seconds later another boom pulled them out of shock. Tsuna was now suddenly angry. No one was supposed to interrupt them for another day. He picked Chrome up and set her down on the bed.

"I'll be right back" he growled. He stormed out of the room and down the stairs wearing only his pants. He threw open the front door to a very strange sight.

In the middle of his street was a tank. He didn't recognize it at all but Vormund was sticking half way out of the top. One of his swords was out and raised. He suddenly chopped it down and shouted "FIRE!"

The cannon erupted with flame and a shot flew out into the sky where it exploded in a cloud of fireworks. Vormund glanced at the stunned Tsuna and smiled. "Well morning sleepy head! Reborn sends a gift and note." Vormund then tossed a small brown package to Tsuna. Tsuna stared at the package in his hands as the tank started to roll away with Vormund shouting all kinds of orders.

The still stunned Tsuna closed the door. He opened the package to find a box of condoms. He stared at them for a long time before he realized there was a note attached to them. It was from Reborn.

'Tsuna, I believe you'll need these for the fun your about to have. Also the thing I was gonna make you swear was to defeat Mukuro but promising to be the tenth is good enough so thank you. Finally I will kill you next time I see you. No one orders me no good Tsuna. -Reborn'

Tsuna stared at the note for a bit before throwing it over his shoulder. He would deal with Reborn another day right now he wanted Chrome. He charged upstairs driven purely by hormones. As he threw his door open he was greeted by a beautiful sight. Chrome had waited patiently for him, and had stripped down till she was wearing what she had been born with. And Tsuna loved what she was born with.

The box exploded in his hands as he tore it open and little foil squares flew all over the room. Chrome, who was lounging on the bed giggled at his uncontrolled movement. She watched as he also ripped of his pants and boxers. His erection stood out, still holding on from their earlier actions. Tsuna fumbled with the rubber as he rushed to put it on. He could no longer focus on reality, his teenage brain had only one thought. Sex. He wanted and needed it and was almost ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

Chrome watched as he leaped on top of her in bed. His strong arms encircled her body as he buried his face into her neck. He bit and nibbled her skin and it sent shocks into her body. He began to rub her back and eventually pressed his lips to hers. She melted into his arms and let her mind go blank. Their tongues danced and fought for control until finally Tsuna pulled away. Chrome moaned in disappointment and stared at him through her one good eye and pouted.

Tsuna almost lost it right there. She was too cute. The lip thrust out and the cute disappointed gaze in her eyes. He smiled gently and began to trace kisses down her neck to her breasts where he began massaging and suckling on her nipple. She gasped and bucked into him. His free hand slipped down and began to finger her womanhood. She shuddered and bucked harder. Tsuna could feel her juices running on his hand with his barest of touches.

Even as his hormones erupted his mind made one little push for logic. He gently held her to him as he positioned himself at her entrance. "are you ready?" He whispered in her ear. She froze for a moment as every possible outcome ran through her mind. Finally she clutched close to him and nodded.

Tsuna started to push in gently and slowly. Paying attention to every sound she made. Chrome gasped as he penetrated her. The pain was excruciating. She bit down hard on Tsuna's should which caused him to groan and loose control. He forced his entire member into her depths. Chrome let out a scream of pain. They lay joined like that for a while as Tsuna hushed and held her. He kissed her on her head, her lips, and her neck.

She held on and held back tears as she felt the pain but she soon became used to his member. As she began to relax Tsuna whispered "is it OK to move?" Chrome nodded and he began to slowly and delicately pump in and out of her.

Chrome was in heaven. The pain was disappearing quickly and was being replaced by an ecstasy that she had never felt before. She gasped every time he pushed in and shuddered every time he pulled out. His pace increased slowly, gentle and caring Chrome felt every movement. She was sinking more and more into the pit of pleasure. She could feel nothing except the feel of Tsuna inside of her.

Tsuna felt his member encapsulated in the tight confines of her. He could barely hold on, He glanced at her face and every last fiber of will disappeared. He moved faster and faster, her face contorted with pleasure. As the speed increased she begins to moan. Faster and faster he moves as her voice climbs but he can not last any long and Tsuna grunts as he shoves himself all the way into her and releases at the same time she feels this Chrome releases the spring in her belly.

They stop as Tsuna collapses on top of her and he rolls off her gasping. Chrome lays gasping beside him. She looks at him as he lays tired. She loved him, she knew it and she was completely happy that they had done this. She was never going to let him go, no matter what. As she starts to get her breath back, she cuddles against Tsuna's arm.

He looks at her and kisses her forehead "I love you" he whispers. Tears begin to form in her eyes. Suddenly she leaps on top of Tsuna and mashes her lips to his. "I... I love you too." The two of them stay like that for a while. When Chrome pulls back her eyes are hooded with pleasure. Tsuna rose to the challenge instantly. She reached down and grabbed a condom from the ground. She peeled the used one off him.

As she wrapped him up again, she whispered into his ear. "we are going to have plenty of fun tonight."

Tsuna stared at her. He didn't know whether to be scared or excited. All he knew was that tonight was going to be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The evil sun broke through the curtains on the form of two sleeping lovers. Tsuna groaned and rolled over. He pulled Chrome closer to his body. She sighed with pleasure as she cuddled closer to his warmth. Tsuna could forget everything while she was wrapped in his arms. He only thought about her.

As tsuna drifted back to his dreams. He found himself in a hallway. He looked around but there was nobody. Doors stretched on forever down the hallway. "I must be dreaming he thought"

He glanced at the nearest door and opened it. Inside he found a small room. The windows were barred, it was sterilized clean, was completely whit. A single bare bulb was in the ceiling, a single bed sat in the corner, and a desk sat across from it. An evil presence permeated the room.

"Big Brother!" some one yelled. Tsuna turned and was tackled by a little boy with violet hair.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna gasped. "why are you here?"

"I was scared you wouldn't come back. I was scared that I would never see you again." little Mukuro said with a sniffle.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around him protectively. "don't worry I'm here now," tsuna whispered. "there isn't any reason to cry.

Shortly after Tsuna calmed down the young Mukuro he found the two of them walking down the corridor. Tsuna kept trying to find his way out but there didn't seem to be any where they could go. Finally he spotted a door at the end of the hallway. He looked at the tiny Mukuro and smiled.

"Do you know whats through that doorway?" Tsuna asked. The young boy stared at the door for a while until he finally nodded.

"want to tell me what is there?" smiled Tsuna.

Mukuro looked at him and said only one word "peace." And in a blink he was gone.

Tsuna stred for a moment and looked about. The young Mukuro was gone. Not that he ran through a door, he was just gone.

Tsuna aproached the door. "Peace?" he thought, "what did he mean by peace?"

Tsuna opened the door and walked through into a stark white room. A simple bed was in the corner with a desk at its foot. In the center of the room was the only occupant. It was Mukuro but he looked much older than his current self. He wore a blazing white suite as he meditated. As the door closed behind Tsuna, Mukuro stood up. Mukuro turned and smiled at Tsuna, the first genuine smile that had ever graced his lips.

"Tsuna, my dear friend. I am glad you finally found your way here. I assume the child led you too me?"

Mukuro said.

Tsuna stared before finally saying "I... I think so. Who are you and why are we here."

"To answer your first question" said The mukuro in white, "I am Mukuro's peace. I am his light. I am his good. I am what he should be. As to your second question, I am trapped here because Mukuro does not want his peace to exist. So I was trapped here by his chaos and as my power over his mind waned he became more and more twisted and evil. And that is why you are here."

"Me?" asked Tsuna "Why me? There are tons out there who can defeat Mukuro and I am not that strong."

The Mukuro of peace laughed. "You are strong Tsuna and you can defeat him. You are the one to defeat his chaos. Once you destroy him. Everything will go back to the it should be. You can defeat him because when you kill him, he will become pure."

"What?" Tsuna gasped. "I... I have to... To kill him! I can't. I just can't. I can't kill anyone for any reason. Isn't there another way? I was just going to take Mukuro to the Vongola prisons."

"No" said the Mukuro of peace. "To purify him he must be burned away by the fires of the sky. He must be killed. And once he has been killed, he will be pure once more. la fenice risorgerà all'indomani della nebbia."

Tsuna stared at him. He couldn't kill Mukuro not for any reason. "And if I refuse to kill him?"

"He will take everything you hold dear and destroy it." Said Mukuro. "He will destroy everything you possibly love and after he has broken your spirit, he will kill you." Mukuro's peace suddenly stiffened. "Our time is up. You must fight Mukuro and kill him using the flame of the sky. Always remember, la fenice risorgerà all'indomani della nebbia."

Suddenly Tsuna Felt himself falling as the room they were in disappeared. He found himself falling through pitch black. A voice reaced him through the darkness like a whisper. "I found you!" it sang

"Who are you?" yelled Tsuna

"Who do you think said the voice" Suddenly Mukuro appeared in front of Tsuna falling as well but completely calm. Tsuna could not activate his flame. He felt so afraid and it sapped him of all his will. "I have finally found the little worm that has been bugging me." Mukuro held up his hand, on it was the Vongola ring of the mist and on the next finger was the Hell ring of mist. Now why don't we see what you fear most" Mukuro stated.

A flame of black and purple engulfed Mukuro's hand. Tsuna felt frozen with fear as he fell. Mukuro held it up and grabbed Tsuna's face.

Tsuna felt a new wave of fear, a massive desire to run away but did not have the ability to. He was frozen in place. Suddenly an image flew across the front of his mind. Chrome beaten and bloody skewered on Mukuro's trident. Mukuro laughed manically as Chrome stared at Tsuna with lifeless eyes. Tears still fresh on her lashes.

"NOOOOOO" Screamed Tsuna as he fell out of bed. Chrome lept into the conscience realm to find Tsuna thrashing on the floor. She grabbed his shoulders and began calling his name. A violet flame began to cover Tsuna and he stopped thrashing. He continued sobbing until Chrome pulled him close to her and held on tight.

Tsuna finally stopped sobbing and finally woke up from his nightmare. Chrome looked at him worried about his safety. Tsuna stared back as if seeing her for the first time in years. Then his eyes grew hard. "I have to protect you," he said. Then held him close to her and told her everything he had seen. By the end. Chrome was on the verge of tears. "I felt as if he was happy but I didn't understand why. Now I do." she stated.

"We must get ready," said Tsuna. He grabbed his cell phone and hurried towards the door. He stopped and looked at Chrome. She was standing and was steadying herself but having trouble. Tsuna walked back to her. Wrapped her in his arms and said "I will always protect you." He then kissed her.

As he left the room to let Chrome change. He called Vormund.

"Vormund here" He said. "So Tsuna you lucky son of a bitch how was it?"

"Not now Vormund," Tsuna said. "Mukuro is about to make a big move and we need to hit him first. I want everyone ready for the fight of their lives. Find Mukuro's base as soon as you can and tell reborn" Tsuna paused, "Tell Reborn that I will need his help the most. If I am going to be the tenth boss I am going to use every resource I have."

"Ja Herr comandant." Said Vormund and the line went dead.

Tsuna walked towards the laundry room. He stopped at the mirror and looked at himself.

"Always remember, la fenice risorgerà all'indomani della nebbia." echoed in his head.

'I will rescue everyone even if it means I have to kill Mukuro' he thought sadly. Tsuna looked at his hands and clenched his fists. "For Chrome. I have to protect her and Haru and Kyoko and everyone."

With that Tsuna began formulating a plan as he walked in to the laundry room. If anyone had seen his eyes they would have seen they had turned orange.

* * *

><p>sorry for the really late posts, my life has been really hectic these past few months. Hopefully I can start to get chapters out every month from now on.<p>

If you want the translation you'll have to figure it out yourself. or wait until I explain it in the story.

please read and review. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone was together. Tsuna had called a meeting of all his guardians and allies. They all sat around the kitchen table inside the Swadayoshi household. Reborn sat on Vormund's shoulder watching as the guardians discussed their leader.

"I still do not like this!" Yelled Gokudera "Why didn't the tenth tell me about Chrome first and I'll bet she is trying to separate me and the boss. She is trying to become his right hand. I have to stop her!"

As Gokudera tried to leap towards the stairs Reborn's foot connected with the back of Gokudera's head. "You need to calm down," he said.

"Yeah Gokudera," said Yamamoto. "They are happy together and when we caught them that first time it looked as if they were unprepared and hadn't expected to get into that situation."

"YES!" Screamed Ryohei. "He looked EXTREMELY happy with her. He deserves to have EXTREME HAPPINESS."

"SHUT UP GRASS HEAD!" Gokudera yelled back.

"I will bite all of you to death if you don't shut up." Hibari threatened.

"Please everyone calm down," Said Tsuna. He had just walked downstairs to find three of his guardians about to fight. Chrome stood behind him looking slightly scared as she held tight to a stuffed lion.

"save that for the coming battle," he continued. "We need to work together, all of us if we want to defeat Mukuro. I know that we can do it but it will take a lot of work and it will be difficult." The three guardians all sat down and kept quiet.

Tsuna sighed then walked over to a chair and held it out for Chrome. She sat down on his left with the lion still in her arms. Tsuna finally took his position at the head of the table and prepared to speak. He looked around the table to see all of his friends and allies.

At the opposite end of the table sat Vormund. His family stood behind him with rapt attention. On Vormund's should sat Reborn quietly waiting for everything to start. On Vormund's left and right sat the entire Shimon family. Enma gave Tsuna a warm and comforting smile to show that he was supporting whatever Tsuna planned. Then came Bianchi and Shamal. Finally were his guardians all of which were ready for the coming fight. His eyes finally settled on Chrome with the lion.

Any qualms about the coming battle that he had before suddenly disappeared. He grew angry a little and slammed his hand on the table. " I am not much of a strategist but I do know one thing. Mukuro has to be stopped and we must rescue Kyoko and Haru. They are the priority above everything else. We will begin with a simple assault at the front led by Vormund and his family and supported by the Shimon family," said Tsuna. Many of the people at the table looked at each other worriedly. A frontal assault is suicide especially against a man who is prepared for their arrival.

"This is only a distraction for Mukuro's main force. I will lead the guardians into the facility under the cover of the battle. We will infiltrate into his amusement park. Their we will split up. We will find Haru and Kyoko escape." He finished.

Everyone smiled the plan was simple but should work since Mukuro believed that they were too stupid to win. The plan would look like it was working for Mukuro but actually be working against him. Reborn lept onto the table and begun to speak. "This is a very good plan, it is simple and has room for adjustment in case of something going wrong. for once you did something right Tsuna," He looked at chrome as she looked down at the table. "But I must understand why Chrome looks so sad," reborn said . Tsuna looked away and tears began to fall down Chromes face. Reborn finally looked at Tsuna and Tsuna found he could not look away.

"What are you leaving out Tsuna? What will you do during this rescue?" Reborn asked pointedly. Tsuna was silent for a long time until "We need a vanguard and someone has to stop Mukuro."

The table erupted with noise. Nobody was happy with this new part. The only silent ones were Chrome who was silently crying after having already figured out what was going to happen. And Reborn who just stared at Tsuna in silence. The angry voices grew in crescendo until finally Tsuna had had enough.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He screamed. Silence came instantly. "Someone has to do it and it will be me. I am the only one who can do it. He was my guardian and I will be the one to deal with him. I will hold him back until everyone escapes. That is final," Tsuna said. Before everyone could erupt again Reborn held up his hand to silence them all.

"You finally are becoming a good boss. You would rather find a way to rescue everyone at great risk for your life. Deal with Chrome I will deal with everyone else." Reborn said "But remember this, if you fail, I will kill you. And this time I don't mean that as a joke." With that Reborn turned away and Tsuna picked up Chrome. Tsuna Ignored as everyone tried to stop him.

Tsuna Took Chrome upstairs. At the top Chrome finally struggled free of him and slapped him across the face. Tsuna stood there shocked. She stared at him, tears running down her face from her real eye. "How can you say what you said? What about me and the life we were supposed to have? I love you Tsuna you can't go off and die, I need you."m Chrome suddenly collapsed onto Tsuna. She sobbed into him for a while until finally He spoke. "I never said I was going to die."

Chrome looked at him. "You want to face Mukuro on your own, he will kill you" She looked at him with fear. She looked into his brown orbs and saw something that was different. His eyes held a determination to live on and return to her, no matter what. "I will defeat Mukuro and come back to you. I love you Chrome. I will never leave you, ever." Tsuna finally leaned down and captured her lips.

A few hours later Tsuna stood on the back porch looking at the stars. Chrome slept soundly in his room. Everyone was preparing in different ways. As Tsuna stood there he heard the door open. Vormund stepped up beside him and waited for a bit. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Tsuna asked finally. "I can't answer that." replied Vormund.

Silence grew again for a while until Vormund asked "Are you really prepared to kill him?"

"No" said Tsuna. "I can't kill anyone, yet I have to kill Mukuro or he could hurt even more people than he has already. I don't want to kill him but if I don't he will just continue on a rampage."

"Tsuna. I want you to know something." said Vormund. "Mukuro destroyed my family when we tried to help him. I only recently gained the power we had back thanks to a lot of hard work and a lot of pain. Mukuro must never be allowed to have the chance to hurt anyone ever again. And if you let him go he will come back more powerful and probably cause even more problems than he already has."

Tsuna looked down at his feet. "Do you really believe that? Isn't there at least some part of him that can change?"

"I can't say," Vormund said. "You were the one who got inside of his mind. Your the only one who can judge whether he can change or not." Vormund turned and began walking back inside. He stopped at the door. "If you don't kill him and he gets away, then I will declare war on you." And he was gone.

Tsuna sighed and stared up at the sky for a while longer before going inside and upstairs. As he got to his bed he looked down at Chrome's sleeping form. Right then and there he decided that he needed to protect her. Since Mukuro now knew Tsuna's weakness that meant she was in danger. His qualms disappeared and a single thought enclosed him. Kill Mukuro to save Chrome and everyone else.

* * *

><p>Here is the next chapter. Next is the big battle. I will get the next chapter out next month so please read and review.<p>

Thank you


End file.
